Mi vecino es ahora mí…
by milady.potter
Summary: Un rubio que fantaseaba con estar junto a su vecino, aunque tenía 42 años, a él no le importaba, solo sabía que lo amaba y quiera estar con él. Un día lluvioso fue el mejor día de su vida. YAOI, AU, Lemon y Chan


**Aclaración:** La base de esta historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Mi Vecino Es Ahora Mí...**

Naruto Uzumaki vivía en unos departamentos modestos que compartía con un amigo y entre los dos pagaban los gastos, tenía 18 años, estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Él era rubio, de hermoso ojos azules, 1,70, delgado y con un hermoso trasero que atraía a los chicos detrás de él, pero sus hermosas marquitas en su cachetes llamaban mucho la atención porque se miraba muy tiendo cuando hacia pucheros. Más de un chico ha querido tener en su cama a este rubio de escándalo.

Pero él ya está enamorado del vecino de enfrente. Era un hombre de 42 años, alto como 1,80, delgado y musculoso pero sin llegar a los extremos, de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, vivía solo ya que era divorciado, sabía que tenía dos hijos uno de su misma edad, pero eso al rubio no le importaba porque ese hombre ere el de sus fantasías. Su nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre trabajador que tenía sus propias empresas, pero él era muy sencillo y desde que se separó de su mujer prefirió vivir en un modesto departamento que en un enorme casa solo y triste.

Desde que el pelinegro se había mudado a esos departamento Naruto no ha dejado ni un momento de soñar despierto por él, además que cada noche se masturbaba pensado en Fugaku, en cómo sería estar juntos viviendo un gran amor, el problema era que el rubio nunca ha tenido este tipo de experiencia de estar con un hombre más haya de unos cuando besos. Solo había visto este tipo de relaciones sexuales en películas e internet.

Su amigo le decía que estaba muy loco, por enamorarse de un imposible, porque el sr. Uchiha era una persona que tendría a cualquier mujer en sus pies. Pero esto no desalentaba a Naruto, porque su amor podía ser imposible pero siempre había esperanza en su corazón.

Pero ese día llego al fin...

Ese día había comenzado a llover desde temprano, así que Naruto decidió tomárselo, no ir a la universidad ni al trabajo de todos modos era su día de descanso. Se levantó como a las 9 de la mañana, noto que su compañero ya se había ido a la universidad y se levantó con una con la determinación de masturbarse pensado en su amado vecino.

Así que fue a cerrar la puerta y las cortinas, cuando vi que su pelinegro llegaba en su carro al edificio, estaba todo mojado por la fuerte lluvia, Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y casi descaradamente lo miro, fue tan fija la mirada que él volteo que ver su rostro y al verlo lo saludo con un gesto de la mano.

Saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba entrando a su departamento para sorpresa del rubio, al entrar se volteo y le hizo una señal que le llegara a su casa. Naruto cerró la puerta de la suya rápidamente y cruzo el pasillo para llegar junto a su amado y el pelinegro se le quedo mirando fijamente...,

- Me he fijado que siempre te detienes mirándome mucho, ¿qué sucede? ¿te gusto?.- dijo con una voz fuerte y muy varonil.

El rubio nunca he temblado tanto de susto como esta vez, ante Fugaku que estaba tan seguro, tan dueño de la situación, y sin hablar más nada, ya que lo tomo de la mano, cerró la puerta y le jalo entre sus fuertes brazos dándole un beso, pero que beso, esos besos salvaje y llenos de pasión.

Era su primer beso con él, su lengua luchaba con los labios el rubio hasta que logro vencerlos y aquella lengua penetro dentro de su boca con desesperación, y como no queriendo Naruto le respondió como puedo antes su poca experiencia y se sentía desfallecer por ese apasionado beso.

Pero ahí no quedo la cosas, Fugaku no se conformó solo besarle los labios sino también besarle las orejas, el cuello y con una mano comenzó abriéndole la camisa y a buscar las tetilla, bajando su cara para apoderase de ella, dejando a un pobre rubio sujetándose como podría de esos fuertes brazos para no caer desfallecido ante las carisias tan sublimes de su amado.

- ¿Estos no es lo que tú deseabas?

Naruto no podría hablar con tantas carisias, solo suspiraba y miraba esos hermosos ojos negros que brillaban llenos de pasión.

- Naruto goza, goza que te voy a dar toda mi leche.- decía sin dejarlo de besar.- vamos a la cama.

Fueron abrazados a la habitación, donde los estaba esperando una enorme cama con sabanas de seda en color negro en el centro del cuarto. Ahí el mayor desnudaba y besaba al mismo tiempo al pequeño ojiazul.

- Humm! ¡Que nalgas más ricas tienes! - decía el mayor mientras besaba y desnuda a su rubio.- Hace mucho que no tengo nada de nada, y ese culito será mío hoy, solo mío mi pequeño.

Cuando ya tenía desnudito a ese hermoso rubio, lo soltó, contemplo por unos segundo para desnudarse pero sin quitarle la vista a su pequeño que no podía hablar, solo temblaba y ese sonrojo que comenzaron a pareces en sus mejillas al ver como se queda completamente desnudo ante él, pero bajo la mirada tímidamente al ver su recto, largo y grueso pene, pero se miraba como desprendía un hilito de baba.

El mayor tomo la mano de Naruto para acostarse juntos en esa enorme cama, allí lo abrazo, beso, mordisqueo, haciendo todo lo que él desea a ese joven cuerpo que se estremecía de placer en cada beso y caricia que le daba. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrado mientras suavemente sentía como tomaban su miembro acariciándolo y dándole pequeños besos.

- Hummmmmmm! Huuuuuummmm!

Fugaku rápidamente paso apoderarse de las nalgas del rubio, dándole unas mordidas que le hicieron gritar y suspirar, su lengua buscaba ese culito virginal y allí hizo maravillas haciendo derretirse de placer.

- Aaayyyyyyyyyyyyy !.- grito Naruto mientras se venía salvajemente con el mayor abrazándolo y diciendo frases de cariño en el oído.

Estas palabras y el abrazo hacia tener más placer al pequeño haciendo que se calentara de nuevo.

-"Él era todo un hombre, sabia como hacerlo gozar entre sus brazos".- pensaba el rubio.

Pasado un rato, el mayor miro a joven, levanto sus piernas y tomando de su leche, para lubricarle más su culito, después de que ya lo estaba de la saliva de Fugaku. Este puso su pene en el culito virgen, levantándole las piernas y suavemente le fue penetrándole.

- Aaaayyyyyyy! Me duele! .- se quejaba Naruto mientras el pelinegro seguía suavemente penetrándolo.

El dolor era terrible, pero el rubio seguía sus movimientos calmados y suaves. Todo pasaba, y Naruto comenzó a disfrutarlo y se atrevió con sus manos acariciarle el pecho a su amado.

- ¿Te gusta?.- pregunto el mayor.

- Si!.- le respondió feliz.

Naruto comenzó a sentir como el ritmo se hacía más rápido, como aumentando los movimientos del mayor, como acariciaba sus tetilla y lo besaba con amor.

- Me vengo, me vengo, toma mi leche mi pequeño hermoso.- dijo un exhausto Fugaku.

Naruto sentía aquellos chorros caliente dentro de él, y aquel cuerpo que desfallecía buscando su boca y dándole un eterno beso, haciendo esto que se volviera a correr otra vez.

Un día lloviendo del que no esperaba nada bueno, fue el mejor de su vida. Ellos dos estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, entre abrazos y besos. Pero no antes de...

- Pequeño tu eres ahora mi nuevo amor.- dijo haciendo un pause para besarlo.- Ahora ere mío y como tal, vamos a vivir juntos, que sea mi amado esposo.

Naruto no sabía que pensar, siempre había soñado con eso, era su gran fantasía pero ahora se hacía realiza, su vecino quería que vivieran juntos, que fuera su esposo, ser felices juntos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que me gusto desde que la leí la primera vez. Y espero sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía completamente, ya que me base y tome pequeños párrafos de la historia de alguien más, perteneciéndole a mí y a su autor en partes iguales._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero tome prestadas la idea principal y algunas pequeñas partes que me gustaron, solamente prestadas y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo

**Titulo Original: **Mi vecino es ahora mi Marido

**Publicada: **2005-11-19 17:07:37

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** . 


End file.
